


Road to Kingship (and your heart)

by aroma_tic



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Court Politics, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, influenced by the court dynamics of both imperial china and the joseon dynasty(korea)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroma_tic/pseuds/aroma_tic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown prince Jeongguk comes to learn what the scholars do not teach, that the road to becoming king is a fair distance away yet. Taehyung remains a steadfast companion in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Historically Inaccurate Hell, which is an accurate enough title- let's be honest. Personally, I absolutely adore historical!AU works and I will always crave a good read or write, with historical!vkook being no exception.
> 
> Well, I hope you lovely readers will (somehow) enjoy reading this. It won't be a inherently chaptered work per-say, but it will have one or two more parts to it. Feedback is appreciated!

Colorful silks rippling with the implications of movement and shoes scuffing the levelly abraded ground of the courtyard, Jeongguk pays little mind to the onlookers hovering in his peripheral vision. The rubber ball skids unskillfully to one side and he scrambles to bring it back to the front. Not for the first time, he opts to pour forth his concentration into the irrelevant matter at hand, rather than the urgent class in the Jeon Dynasty's history he must attend to.

His attendants know better than to interrupt his _game-_ all except one, that is.

"Your Excellency," A slightly bowed figure distinguishes itself from the throng of green robes, speaking in a low grumble that could belong to no other than his supposedly trustworthy lead attendant and head eunuch Yoongi of the Min clan. Queen consort-assigned, which definitely spoke volumes of how the man was qualified to serve.

Jeongguk _is_ the crown prince in the making, after all. Fourth down the line of imperial princes but designated the top contender for king by the king himself for reasons unknown to his young mind but seemingly blatant to others.

"I am rather busy at the moment- perhaps you could go ahead without me and inform scholar Song that I shall be bypassing his class today." He calls out, breathing lightly on the note as he runs after the ball from where it strays slightly out of the way.

 Much to his expectation, his faithful attendant speaks out in sophisticated yet resolute denial. Jeongguk knows him too well- or perhaps it's the other way around? The man has been attending his needs for a good seventeen years, just about the amount of time he has spent out of his mother's womb.

"That is absolutely not possible, Your Excellency! You have passed over scholar Song's class for a third time now this month, enough that you should garner the attention of Her Royal Highness should you choose to pass his class today."

 Such an implicit warning is enough to make the boy consider a double-take of his actions, but not quite. Had he not been so well-versed in the history of his family already, he might have revised his decision, but albeit such was not the case:

_The Jeon Dynasty is both a period of reign and a royal bloodline derived from the conquering and consequent unification of multiple nameless nations on the Korean peninsula. Such a feat was succeeded by the reputable war general Jeon Inhyeon who later went on to found a new lineage with the noble daughter of his righthand man, Jeon Junghwa, and a concubine by the name of Kim Taebin. He has six daughters in the form of Imperial Princesses and four sons in the form of Imperial Princes to date. The dynasty has flourished and is continuing to do so for seventy years now._

He is a boy who spends hours into the night with a reliance on dimly lit candle-flame to study the scrolls written in honor of days past; a feat acknowledged by both himself and his mother, the Queen consort Jeon Junghwa. Skipping a class or two would not deny him of any vital knowledge, and certainly not knowledge he has deprived his mind of thus far.

"Is that so, attendant Min? Well, I am glad to know that you are looking out for me. But perhaps you should not concern yourself with the supposed attentions of my good mother. My father, the King, would be quite peeved to hear of it!"

"Your Excellency.."

Jeongguk stifles a smile at the quiet exasperation. Of course he would take the opportunity to make the situation a degree more burdensome for the attendant. Who else would he able to lay such mischievous jokes on?

Certainly not his elder brother, the first Imperial Prince Jeon Seokjin, or even the Second Imperial Prince, Kim Hoseok.

Though, the Third Imperial Prince on the other hand-

The sound of skidding feet does not pervade the courtyard for a curious moment, and he breathes through his nose near inaudibly as he stops to rest in his antics. The polished, rhythmic gait of multiple courtesans not his own ring just beyond the courtyard walls. Attuned to the sound, Jeongguk focuses his attention wholly on the gate and watches.

In the corner of his eye, his attendants move swiftly to his side, head attendant Yoongi at his back. A few seconds later and he sees the people at the helm, stepping through the gate with a graceful poise belonging to none other than two of his sisters. Two of the six who belong in his family's bloodline in total, and two of the five who share the blood of both the king and Queen Jeon in earnest like Jeongguk does.

"Ah, if it isn't the First Imperial Princess Insung and the Third Imperial Princess Hwayeon. What brings you here, sisters?" Following through with the coveted formalities of the royal family, he greets each woman with a slight bow. Nevermind that had it been his mother who promptly chose to visit, a full bow would have been in full necessity.

Jeongguk is not particularly close to either sister, Insung especially. Both are considerably older than he is with interests that stray conspicuously from his own, with Jeon Insung being twenty-three years old and Jeon Hwayeon being twenty-two years old. Such is saying nothing when kept in mind that interactions between the Imperial princesses and princes happen infrequently unless _intentional_ visits are made since they live on opposite wings of the palace. This leads him to believe that the two had a fixed purpose in finding him today.

For one, Jeongguk has never spoken to either woman in earnest in his entire lifetime, with memories of the first two imperial princesses consisting of mere cursory meetings at courtyard crossroads and family gatherings. Nevertheless, the First Imperial Princess Insung and the Third Imperial Princess Hwayeon both return his greetings with elegant nods. 

"I see you are neglecting your duties in favor of indulging a commoner's game, Prince Jeongguk." Insung says quietly while directing a pointed look at the ball by his feet, noticeably ignoring his question. A flourish of a colorful mauve-colored sleeve reveals hands as pale as white lilies tucking themselves into the opposite sleeves.

Jeongguk is practiced in the way of etiquette and does little to give away his annoyance.

It is no secret that the first princess Insung has never reveled favorably in light of the king's decision- that is, the one that proclaimed Jeongguk the crown prince and not the eldest, Seokjin. As the oldest of the Jeon children and the first of the daughters, she sympathizes with the first of the sons, Jeon Seokjin. He expects her attitude to be attributed to that fact.

"You are growing up quite nicely, _Prince Jeongguk_." The other princess, Hwayeon, smiles not unkindly while giving her sister a glance. "Do not mind, princess Insung. She is simply peeved at the announcement His Majesty has made. Surely you will forgive her?"

 A tinge of alarm passes through Jeongguk's mind. Announcement? He's heard of no such thing, not even this early in the afternoon. A quick mental replay of the day's events so far has him alert to the notion that both he and his attendants have been caught unaware.

"Announcement? I have not been in my room for quite some time, nor did I hear the couriers-"

It is Insung who answers, quiet again, but with an undertone of quelled irritation. "I suppose you would have had little opportunity to hear the news, so allow me to enlighten you now- especially since _you_ are relevant to it, young prince."

 _He is relevant_. Somewhere behind him, he feels his attendants stir, much like the cavity of his chest where his heart resides.

"First of all, His Majesty has deemed it fit to marry off the first, third, and sixth of the Imperial Princesses to western noblemen for the purpose of strengthening national ties."

On a definite basis, the phrase 'strengthening national ties' is simply a verbal ploy on the key words of 'western expansion', which catches his attention first. Though a single look at the anguished face of Insung and the stoic face of Hwayeon has him staring wide-eyed at the two in a fit of recognition.

"So you, Hwayeon, and Sungyi will be sent away to foreign lands and kept away from home?"

He is briefly startled into silence when Insung snaps quickly, "Be careful of your honorific-usage, Prince Jeongguk." 

 "Ah," Jeongguk lowers his gaze. "Forgive me, Princess Insung."

Much like how a peacock would ruffle its feathers to recover poise, so does Insung who lifts her head at the apology and fixes an offhand stare on Jeonguk. It makes him conscious of the way Yoongi lifts his head the tiniest bit from the side, most likely in judgement.

In a slightly absent state of mind, he attempts to distinguish attendant Min's straightforward thought process as a man who has only _his_ interests in mind.

The First Princess certainly has _some_ influence as the first and therefore the most politically valuable of the king's daughters. But with her being sent away to some forsaken land and away from court, her presence will no longer mean viable suppression. Nor will she be able to support Prince Seokjin from the sidelines.

Hwayeon is not quite as threatening as the eldest, and nor is the Fourth Imperial Princess Sungyi, but their forcible removal from court as close companions to Insung will also benefit-

Jeongguk purses his lips and bends his upper body forward in a straight-backed bow, startling not only the gathered attendants, but his two sisters.

 "I see. Well- _my beloved sisters_ , I wish you an ever safe journey to the West. May the heavens smile upon your beauty and grace and bless you with good husbands. When I become king, it shall be my wrath that strikes down those who dare ill-befit you."

 For good measure, he doesn't dare look up. Not until the tentative silence that follows is broken by the rustling of silken fabrics.

"Thank you for your kind words, my Prince. Your prayer shall definitely be of use in the coming times." Hwayeon says, looking slightly distressed from the atmosphere. "Rest assured, we will be sure to relay your message to princess Sungyi, who regrettably lies uneventfully in her chambers due to menstrual pain."

"Of course, please do." He nods neatly, directing his gaze from Hwayeon to Insung after a moment.

To his unspoken surprise, there is little control in the way Insung's delicate features contort, her noble brow furrowing and pink mouth drawn in a tight line that would surely disturb the facial muscles.

He is no fool; Jeongguk knows which of his words are truly being nitpicked.

Because Jeon Insung is no fool, either.

"When you become king? For your sake, _Fourth Imperial Prince_ , I hope that you pull the reins on your words sooner rather than later. It shall serve you much better than your insolence does."

The ability to wrestle out emotions better left buried under layers and layers of stone-faced etiquette is a talent within itself. But Jeongguk knows the game better than most his age, and for the sake of appearances and otherwise, and in the face of all the enigmatic green-robed attendants bearing witness-

He merely smiles.

"It appears that I have offended you somehow, honorable Imperial Princess Insung, and for that I apologize. Though rest assured- in the wake of your timely departure my words will surely be the least of your concerns. Do have a safe trip."

Following through with the advice of his tutors, he presses close to the appeal of making a graceful exit from court affairs and gives both princesses a final nod, before stepping to the side.

Jeongguk doesn't miss the way the maids-in-waiting seem to stir anxiously, nor at the way his sisters stand stock still, but all the same-

He makes his departure with Attendant Min angled closest to his side and the rest of his attendants following dutifully behind. Done in the full knowledge that, as the prince with the king's favor, it is well within the range of his ability to postpone or discard the marriage plans through favorable word alone.

Too bad it's not within his interests as the Crown Prince to do. Mentally, he thanks Yoongi for simply being there in his thoughts.

He kicks the rubber ball aside as he leaves, making a beeline for a certain wing of the palace and a certain Imperial Prince's quarters.

  

"I'm telling you, Eunuch Park, the Second Imperial Prince Kim Hoseok is not to be beat! My brother is truly the best contender for the role. My faith rests in no other man but him."

 A note that could be mistaken as nothing other than finality dignifies Taehyung's tone, though an arguably less graceful one lies within his own attendant's voice. It would be a blatant lie to say that riling a reaction out of the man was not his intention.

It's not his fault that messing with the attendants was just so _entertaining_.

"Please do not speak so loudly, Your Excellency! The Queen Consort has eyes and ears at every dank corner of the palace. Your quarters are _especially_ of no exception!" As if to _encourage_ quiet behavior in Taehyung, the man notches his own tone to one barely audible, though no less dramatic.

Taehyung is nothing short of amused. "Oh? And why do you imply such vagrant danger in such a fact? The good Queen Jeon has been nothing but good to the Kim family so far, and besides, my good friend-"

 The sound of creaking planks ensues as he hikes up a leg to rest on the marbled wood, pressing his back against the pillar. He interests himself particularly in fiddling with the string of the bow half-resting on his lap. Hoseok's prized possession, and one he would kill a man over for the purpose of retrieving, to be sure. Good thing he's out horse-back riding outside the palace and won't be back until evening.

He smiles fondly after a moment. "-I think we all know what I am truly referring to, and it is not the fickle whims of the court."

 "The fickle whims of the court? Such whims are the definition of life-and-death where the royal family is concerned-" Unpredictably, the eunuch cuts himself off, as if he's straining his ears or testing the silence. Contemplating on whether to divulge a piece of information, or not. It makes Taehyung look up curiously, the brim of his near transparent gat casting a mottled shadow over his face.

"- _Taehyung_. I'm saying this as your friend, not your head eunuch. Just as someone who wants to see you live past the age of twenty, and as someone who _does not_ want to see you end up like the late Royal Noble Conso—"

Those words almost incite a flinch from the prince. Almost, but not quite. "Get to your point, Jimin."

 Sensing the affliction of things better left unaddressed, the attendant scoots forward closer wordlessly, his robes dragging with a degree of uncharacteristic propriety on the floor. It takes a few seconds for Taehyung to realize the man is getting closer to _whisper_ in his ear.

 "All of the eunuchs can sense it, _Your Excellency_. It's a sensitive time at the moment with the state of affairs in the palace. In a fortnight, the king has decided to marry off three of his blood daughters, _not_ the Imperial Princess Myeonbin."

Taehyung makes a face, though not at the implications and more at the ticklish sensation prickling his ear. He makes to draw away slightly. "My sister? Alright, you've got my attention. But what does that have to do with Hoseok and the _archery competition_?"

For a good minute, the chitters and chirps of the songbirds are all that Taehyung's ears can catch. His attendant leans back on folded knees when the silence draws on too long.

"You are truly well and hopeless, Your Excellency." Jimin says slowly, uninhibited.

The crude remark does little to grate on his nerves. Jimin's blunt honesty is exactly why he fought so hard against the Queen Consort's recommendations and opted to choose his own lead attendant. Which he doesn't regret, not now and not ever, to say the least.

"It rather amuses me that you called me an idiot and a title of extreme respect all in one sentence."

The exasperation is unfounded in Taehyung's opinion, but he listens to Jimin's irked tone on a fond note. "It's not your amusement that I am prioritizing at the moment! But allow me to lay out the groundwork, at least!"

Foreshadowing a one-sided verbal spew of scholarly talk he wants little to do with, he focuses on the bow on his lap again. Taehyung picks it up and raises it in the air, admiring the polish of the slender wood.

"As you know, His Royal Majesty Jeon Inhyeon is a man of great...Manly feats. The founding of a dynasty aside, he has a healthy bloodline with a total of ten children; the Imperial Princesses, to be sure, with Jeon Insung, Jeon Hwayeon, Jeon Sungyi, Jeon Yujin, and Jeon Yoonhye. All of them are your half-sisters, but you have one sister who wholly shares your blood. That is Her Young Ladyship, Kim Myeonbin. _You know the Imperial Princes_."

He reaches behind him to catch his fingers on the quiver, sliding it over to his knee. "Of course I do. The First Imperial Prince Seokjin, the Second Imperial Prince Hoseok, and Jeongguk."

 Jimin nods eagerly even if he hesitates for fraction of a second at his addressing of the Crown Prince.  "Right. Well, assuming that you are in possession of the knowledge that there are social barriers between the children, you of all people would know that.."

Taehyung nocks an arrow with ease, two fingers curled against the thin shaft, before he shifts to aim it directly at the eunuch. "That there's an especially big wall between the children of the Queen Consort and the deceased Royal Noble Consort? Yes, I do know. I've lived with that knowledge my entire life."

Right on cue, the man seems to double-take at the sight. He continues on with an air of sheepishness. "Well, then. If you are aware of that _wall_ , surely you are aware of how a certain Queen Consort must feel that three of her beloved blood-born daughters are being sent away on account of foreign affairs, and not Princess Myeonbin, the daughter of a concubi—"

 The sound of a whizzing arrow captures both of their attentions, and then the consequent _thunk_ of the arrowhead as it hits a wooden post by the gate of the courtyard, which just so happened to be right beside—

The head of the Crown Prince, Jeon Jeongguk.

Both Taehyung and Jimin rise to their feet, albeit for different reasons.

"Well, if it isn't the devil himself. You've come at a good time, Jeongguk. You're just the guy I was looking for to alleviate my boredom!" 

Jimin blanches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *—Jeongguk's family
> 
> (x)*—Taehyung's family
> 
>  
> 
> King Jeon Inhyeon
> 
> Queen Consort Jeon Junghwa*
> 
> Deceased Royal Noble Consort Kim Taebin(concubine)
> 
> —
> 
> 1st Imperial Princess Insung*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 2nd Imperial Princess Myeonbin
> 
> 3rd Imperial Princess Hwayeon*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 4th Imperial Princess Sungyi*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 5th Imperial Princess Yujin*
> 
> 6th Imperial Princess Yoonhye*
> 
> —
> 
> 1st Imperial Prince Seokjin*
> 
> 2nd Imperial Prince Hoseok
> 
> 3rd Imperial Prince Taehyung
> 
> 4th Imperial Prince Jeongguk*
> 
> —
> 
> Eunuchs Namjoon, Yoongi*, Jimin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia*
> 
> gat— traditional korean hat worn by and afforded by only noblemen  
> (http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cecilialambiel/16115501/27314/27314_600.jpg)
> 
> hanok— traditional korean house, with the commoner variant being built of stone, wood, and earth. the nobles' variant is made of plaster and better quality material.  
> (http://www.bavarianfolkart.com/Korea-seminar-pages/Korea%20images/Chang_Palace_2_web.jpg)

The walk to the quarters of the Third Imperial Prince is surprisingly uneventful, with no words of reproach from Head Eunuch Min or a detection of shiftily exchanged glances from the other attendants for the most part. Not as far as Jeongguk can tell, anyway.

Nevertheless, the atmosphere is still bereft with strangely passive undertones.

He takes it to be a sign of their approval; as his encounter with the imperial Princesses having been looked upon in favorable regard. Their silence can not mean much else without implying something more restless or unsettled. Alas, his judgement of the unspoken vibes in the air dictate them to be completely unperturbed in nature. 

A few minutes away from prince Taehyung's familiar courtyard and it is attendant Min's voice that speaks out to break the silence. "Your Excellency, you have done well."

Jeongguk doesn't bother to question the source behind the praise, merely continues forward in a steady gait with his attendants following behind him in practiced uniformity.

He does see fit to grace the man with a coy reply, squinting his eyes when he catches a glimpse of harsh sunlight from from under the canopy of the umbrella held above his head. The attendants on either side of him rush forward to accommodate the angle. 

"How glad I am to take note of your approval. You _are_ the man who trained me in the way of such courtly affairs after all, Yoongi."

 From his side, Jeongguk can _feel_ rather than see the man shift to nod, all minimal movements like the mannerisms required of his attendants. "Of course, Your Excellency. But I do not jest when I speak in such a manner- your interaction with the Imperial Princesses was truly admirable on a level that speaks volumes of your political formidability. I can only marvel at your growth when derived from the experiences of the past."

The excessive usage of pretty words to relay a simple compliment incites a subtle smile from Jeongguk. "There is no need to speak so formally, good eunuch. I take it you're trying to say that I have improved? I have to agree on such a point. Though I have little in the way of boasting rights, as I must admit that I was never quite so.. _Politically formidable_ in the past. My improvement _now_ is due to your ways rubbing off on me."

 Yoongi reacts predictably to the implied teasing in his tone, but to his credit, does little more than stiffen up and stifle a deliberate cough.

"Well. It's funny that you should say that, Prince Jeongguk. For I must argue that your _modesty_ is a feat within itself, though not without merit. In lieu of my advice, it would be best for you to be on guard yet. The departure of three Imperial Princesses in support of Prince Seokjin is far from a resolution and _you would do best to_ —"

To the expectations of neither men, a thinly-shaped blur hurtles by at an alarming speed within audible proximity.  _Thunk_.

It takes a moment for the event to register, but then Jeongguk realizes- the misshapen blur he had caught a glimpse of was an _arrow_. One that just so happened to grace the wood of the lantern post beside him, perhaps an inch to the right of Jeongguk's ear.

Not that he happens to take notice of that particular detail for too long.

"—Well, if it isn't the devil himself. You've come at a good time, Jeongguk. You're just the guy I was looking for to alleviate my boredom!" The jovial, warm rumble of the Third Imperial Prince's voice calls his name, all too familiar to Jeonguk's own ears, and especially to the one he seems to have quite nearly lost based on the reactions of his attendants.

 Jeongguk himself has no qualms with the incident of the arrow, not when he knows that it is Taehyung in question. A boy he knows for certain wouldn't dare to harm a hair on his head, much less a pesky horsefly that would land on his arm and suck his blood, free-of-charge, because of its host's noble reticence to harm any living existence, petty or not. It's simply the kind of person that he is; a fact that Jeongguk has more than familiarized himself with, considering the closeness of their characters.

Little had separated the youngest of the Imperial Princes in the past, back in the time when they amused themselves with fashioning swords out of the slim branches of gingko trees and conducted frivolous sword-fights, or arranged havoc upon their poor eunuchs by escaping together through the servants' quarters with thoughts of creating further mischief. Such were the kind of exploits that encouraged a forced removal of both them and their possessions to further segregated sections of the palace wing, courtesy of the Queen Consort herself.

Not that such an effort deterred them from sneaking out on uneventful nights to visit the other.

Better yet, and older now, there is little need for making those same nature of nightly trips. The Third Imperial Prince Kim Taehyung and the Fourth Imperial Prince Jeon Jeongguk were and still are existences on the same wavelength, Jeongguk thinks fondly.

Yoongi is of a different opinion, communicated through the man's actions when he lurches forward in front of his prince, the eunuch's hat clearly off-tilt on his head from the sudden zeal of his movements.

 "Prince Taehyung, what exactly is the meaning of this! Are you so ridden with mental disease that you have forsaken the person you would call your brother _and_ our dynasty's most honorable Crown Prince?! How morbid that you would aim to shoot an arrow at his person and commit an unspeakable crime against your own blood!"

Jeongguk smiles at the false implications, but the true intent behind his smile is not meant for Yoongi- but for the boy in his line of sight. Sitting with his back to a wooden pillar still, staring at him with such unrepentant _audacity_ in his eyes, and the straight posture of his back marking a set of lissome shoulders that seem to push out in friendly indignation.

_Come hither_ , is the message that Taehyung's gaze seems to impose on him and him alone. 

"Relieve yourself of your anger, Attendant Min. Rest assured, the Third Imperial Prince meant no harm through his actions." There is both finesse and authority in his tone when he addresses the eunuch, seemingly leaving no room for argument.

From experience, Jeongguk knows that Yoongi is not the type to let up so easily. The man has both the tenacity and the headstrong quality of a bull where his prince and especially, his prince's _safety_ is concerned.

Luckily, an attendant steps forward with his head bowed- Head Eunuch Park, if his mind recalls, to alleviate some of the complications at hand. "If I may, _Your Excellency_. Prince Taehyung truly did not mean any intentional harm. The arrow is a horrible, misfortunate accident and if you may find it in your gracious heart to forgive him, such an instance shall not plague your day any further or anytime in the future. By the heavens and on the behalf of my Prince, I, Eunuch Park, well and truly beg forgivene—"

"—And there you have it. It was a mere accident, let it go." Jeongguk says to attendant Min, cutting the other poor attendant off. The sheen of sweat over the man's brow is enough to make Jeongguk think of a running stream.

"But—Your Highness..! How could you expect me to let it go when such an attempt nearly cost you your life?! You have no regard for your own life! At least allow me to call the Royal Physician!"

 It doesn't escape his notice when Taehyung stirs from his position, shifting smoothly to slide both legs over the side of the elevated wood platform.

"That won't be necessary, my good eunuch. As you can see, our beloved Crown Prince here is healthy as a stallion and just as driven to move on. Perhaps you should grant us the mercy of silence from your babbling and allow your prince to go about his business, _hm_?" Taehyung smiles as he draws near, kindly in the way his mouth curves, but purely mischievous from the twinkle of his eye.

There is no ripping away his attention once something's caught Jeongguk's eye, and such a bright, coin-shiny gleam is of no exception. He's thought about the comparison before- attributing Taehyung's eyes to something vibrant, shining, and utterly eye-catching, but now he thinks the boy just resembles a fox. Not the threatening gumiho with its nine tails and beady gaze, but an ever common forest fox, and one who's meddled with the affairs of humans too deeply to feel any substantial fear.

Not that Yoongi's wrath is anything to fear. The man is all bark and no bite, but Jeongguk would rather prevent a further hold-up and advance beyond the _incident_. Eunuchs simply have a way of blowing things beyond proportion. 

Jeongguk quickly raises a hand to his attendant, drives a pointed look home to quell the affront he sees in in that face, and turns away from Yoongi, sweeping his gaze across the line of both his and Taehyung's attendants. "All of you stand outside the courtyard at standby, as Prince Taehyung and I shall be conversing in his quarters. I ask that you do not disturb us unless an urgent matter is at hand. Any of you who breaks this rule shall receive a dire punishment—"

He wears a wry smile upon his lips when he faces attendant Min again, seriousness near all forgotten. "—and that includes you, friend."

"..If that is what His Excellency so desires." To his unspoken relief, Yoongi does little else to protest against his orders and with a gruff yet resigned expression, dignifies himself with a retreat from his presence to join the other attendants just outside the courtyard.

Good, Jeongguk thinks with satisfaction.  

Now relieved of their attendants, he then graces the other prince with a swift turn of his head to meet his gaze. Wordlessly, the two reach an agreement to get indoors.

Jeongguk follows quietly after the other prince, following suite with the removal of his shoes and laying them on the wooden platform before advancing inside. It is Jeongguk who turns around to shut the sliding door once they are both situated indoors.

When he turns back to the boy, the crown prince half-expects the conversation to start off with some impudent remark on how rigid of manner Yoongi is. Little prepares Jeongguk for the pair of warm hands that reach out to cup his face, dragging _him_ in closer rather than the other way around.

"Wha—" Jeongguk starts, undignified to say the least, before he is cut off. 

"You've kept me waiting."

 

Any prediction he has of the crown prince's actions, he does not derive out of speculation. Taehyung simply knows how the boy ticks, and whether he is better versed in such a subject than Jeongguk's own pesky attendant, it is rather hard to say; however, he fully _expects_ the piqued remark directed at him and proclaiming him to be a brat despite him being two years older than the other.

"I've kept you _waiting_?  You have always been a rather impertinent soul, Taehyung, I must admit. But, perhaps you are forgetting that you quite nearly _shot an arrow through my head_?"

Jeongguk pries his hands away from his face with little effort. Taehyung lets up easily, taking a step back with a smile too bright for the cimmerian ambiance of the dim candle-lit room. Only some sunlight peeks through the speckled paper of the shoji door behind Jeongguk, giving him only the faintest idea of what expression the prince is making at the moment.

Annoyed? Peeved? Amused?

His contact has been rejected just seconds prior, but Taehyung knows better. Any rejection directed at him is due to a refusal of a more forthright quality, and he knows this because Jeongguk is full of paltry rebuttals, and that _he'll cave eventually._

"You sent the attendants away—" A more subtle approach is in order, he decides. Taehyung's hands don't stray far from the boy's face, but instead of going straight for his face, brush along the line of a jaw on its way down to the silk ribbon tying the gat. Slow yet precise, he tugs the ribbon free.

Unsupported, the nobleman's hat slips off to thud against the floor. "—Surely you are without need or reason to preserve your facade _now_ , Crown Prince Jeongguk?"

 To him, the silence preceding any period of intimacy or fickle touch, is plenty unnerving- his mind not trained to withstand the gravity rather than buckle under it. But he knows that Jeongguk is different, his entire person is conditioned and weathered to manage the strains of political maneuvering that frequents life as an Imperial Prince, and one graced with the favor of the king at that.

Someone like Jeongguk revels in tension and acts just as well with silence by his side as he does without, owing his mental fortitude to the active role he plays within the court, and his participation in day-to-day interactions with fickle officials, princesses, and fellow princes.

Taehyung is sufficiently different from such an aspect as the son of a concubine, and he will never be a reliable contender for king. Not exactly because he is unable to because of his birth lineage, although such a inevitable factor does play a role. 

Contrary to the love that Queen Consort Jeon Junghwa feels for her sons and daughters, Jeongguk included, such a love does not extend to Taehyung. Nor did it extend to the Second Imperial Princess Myeonbin or the Second Imperial Prince Hoseok, Taehyung's own blood-related siblings and the children of the late Royal Consort.

That aside, it is particularly inevitable that the Queen Consort, Jeongguk's mother, should hate him the most of them all. Taehyung does, after all, bear the most strikingly similar resemblance to the Late Royal Consort Taebin, and as a result, looked upon with a fond eye by the king Jeon Inhyeon who bore a deep love for his one and only concubine.

Had Queen Consort Junghwa had her way, the offspring of the concubine would not have been allowed permission to live inside the palace after the death of Taebin. However, it is thanks to the voluntary resignation of both Hoseok and Taehyung as viable contenders for king as well as the favorable word of Inhyeon himself that the sons and daughter of Kim Taebin are allowed to inhabit the palace with full privileges granted to those sharing the blood of the king.

—and that is why, Taehyung will never become Crown Prince of the Jeon Dynasty. 

But nor does he want to. 

Why would he- when a position as the Crown Prince would disfigure his ability to do _this_? To be able to stand close to Jeongguk like this, to feel his breath linger and curl around the edges of his consciousness, and to revel in his presence like how a cat would bask in the sun. He would do it all for the almost man-grown who he's known since boyhood, a half-brother, and someone with a progression of  maturity marked by years spent with Taehyung in hushed alcoves and secretive meetings. More nights than not spent giggling under slippery sheets, before the ebb of time created a silence to fill in the enigma.

Silence in desire, and desire in the rustle of silken fabrics.

Because the rustle of silken fabrics are more intimate than the sultry whispers of street concubines could ever relay, more enticing than the reddest lips of the fairest whore in town, and more _addictive_ than the indulging of the finest imported wines. Taehyung has come to learn that such a noise promises two things:

One, the act of putting on an article of clothing.

Or two, the act of _removing_ an article of clothing.

He is delighted to know that it is the latter that holds true when Jeongguk's warm palm slides across the underside of his jaw, smooths over bone for a fraction of a second, grazes down his throat, and _tugs_.

A ribbon comes undone, and his own hat falls.

"I suppose you are right in that regard, and though insolent as you might be, the scholars say there is always a cure for such _behavior_." Jeongguk says finally, breath warm against Taehyung's cheek when he draws in, handsome face cast in weak shadows.

 "The scholars? I heard from a gossiping maid that you had just recently neglected to attend one scholar's class. Only just this morning, in fact. Can I really take your word for it?" Eyelids lowering in anticipation, his words aren't quite so spirited in the face of Jeongguk's advance, and the prince appears to know it just as well.

"And that was just one scholar. Perhaps you would better believe me if I told you the scholar I learned the cure from was someone whose class I actually attended?"

Even the mere graze of lips against his own is better heeded than the cheeky quality behind offhand words. As far as Taehyung can tell, there's no further intention of removing any robes this encounter.

That suits him just fine, for now.

"Is that so- and what did you say you'd cure me of? My _insolence_?" 

Jeongguk laughs, the sound warm and substantial, but not loud. Quiet like trickling rain. "Of course. As the Crown Prince, it is well within my power to do so, and as the future king, it will one day be my task to correct the behaviors of my subjects."

"Cheeky brat." He smiles against those lips, flitting teasingly just on the edge of contact.

"It doesn't matter what you call me. But regardless, it'll be you whose behavior I'll discipline first."

 Playful banter is always rampant in their encounters but Taehyung knows exactly when frivolity switches to earnest intent, and when a flare of desire simmers in the pit of his stomach at the words, he makes to grip Jeongguk's shoulder hard, steeling himself to the inevitable clicking of teeth when he makes to crash their mouths together.

 It doesn't occur to him in the slightest that a certain Second Imperial Prince should be making his way to his quarters to collect his prized bow at this time. Not until the sound of a familiar voice reaches his ears that is.

 

"What is this?! Have I been eclipsed by someone more important than myself? What is my younger brother doing, not meeting his beloved older brother half-way in the courtyard? _And where is my bow_?"

Hoseok frowns with the hard edge of forming demands in his voice. To the side, he can feel the attentions of gathered attendants not his own stir at his irritation. He is not able to spot a single familiar face from his vantage point and has little qualms with addressing an attendant whom wears the hat of a Head eunuch, albeit through the medium that is his own Head Eunuch, Namjoon of the Kim clan.

The man known as Kim Namjoon is a distant cousin from his mother's side, namely the Royal Noble Consort Kim Taebin, and as someone with whom he shares familial ties to, is a person he is well-acquainted with. A single pointed look is all he needs to relay his message.

Attendant Kim blinks and steps slightly from his side, stoically addressing the fellow Head Eunuch. "You are in the presence of the Second Imperial Prince. To whose entourage do you belong?"

"I am Yoongi of the Min clan and I belong to that of the Fourth Imperial Prince, His Excellency Jeon Jeongguk, whom is currently engaged with Prince Taehyung." The attendant, Yoongi of the Min clan proclaims with head bowed in a modicum of respect. Though in Hoseok's unfavorable opinion, all done while wearing an expression of conceit and unfounded arrogance.

"The Crown Prince?" Hoseok repeats, unsurprised but also _unimpressed_. Normally, there is little he _wouldn't_ do to avoid interaction with any of the Queen Consort's children, though he has nothing against the Fourth Imperial Prince in particular. He's seen little of him in the past few weeks due to extended trips to the archery training fields, but to the say the same for Taehyung would be beyond Hoseok's jurisdiction.

Especially since said crown prince seems to be currently engaged in conversation with his brother in said brother's quarters.

 "Make way." Namjoon says immediately at the first instinctive sign of movement from the prince, despite there being no need.

No servant rushes out to stop him when he makes to approach the entrance of the royal hanok, eyes keenly fixated on the two pairs of shoes he sees aligned to one corner. No one attempts to stop him, though a voice does ring out to address him.

"Your Excellency! I am Prince Taehyung's Head Eunuch. Allow me to alert Prince Jeongguk and Prince Taehyung to your presence, so they might accommodate you properly and not be caught unaware!" Following the direction of the voice, Hoseok begins to distinguish the form of a man he's seen before, a young eunuch about his brother's own age as he recalls.

"Attendant Park, is it? Very well. Go about such a business, although I am certain with a voice as loud as mine, they should be well aware of my presence by now."

Attendant Park nods, wetting his lips and nodding before proceeding to walk through the crowd of attendants with a slightly hunched back, a customarily respectful posture, to the closed shoji door. A moment after, and the boy kneels on the wooden platform, poised right the door, before proceeding to call out:

"Prince Taehyung, it is I, Head Eunuch Park Jimin. His Excellency, the Second Imperial Prince, has arrived to reclaim his bow. Shall I retrieve and give the bow to him, or..?"

 Hoseok watches with an air of patience, ears especially attuned to the silence of the courtyard. There are sharp eyes fixated on his person but with the mass of attendants, there's also an obscurity that makes it difficult to pinpoint where from. He doesn't bother to try and look for the owner of the eyes. At his side, Namjoon stifles a cough.

Then, the sound of the marbled wooden door sliding away catches his ears. 

 "That won't be necessary." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *—Jeongguk's family
> 
> (x)*—Taehyung's family
> 
>  
> 
> King Jeon Inhyeon
> 
> Queen Consort Jeon Junghwa*
> 
> Deceased Royal Noble Consort Kim Taebin(concubine)
> 
> —
> 
> 1st Imperial Princess Insung*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 2nd Imperial Princess Myeonbin
> 
> 3rd Imperial Princess Hwayeon*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 4th Imperial Princess Sungyi*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 5th Imperial Princess Yujin*
> 
> 6th Imperial Princess Yoonhye*
> 
> —
> 
> 1st Imperial Prince Seokjin*
> 
> 2nd Imperial Prince Hoseok
> 
> 3rd Imperial Prince Taehyung
> 
> 4th Imperial Prince Jeongguk*
> 
> —
> 
> Eunuchs Namjoon, Yoongi*, Jimin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, chapter three! Also, in case you haven't caught on..  
> I may or may not have been lying about this work NOT being a chaptered fic, because by this point, it most definitely is hahahaha....

Two bodies, formerly drawn close to the point of extreme proximity, immediately separate at the sound of a voice.

"Prince Hoseok is here?" Jeongguk's eyes have always been big, but they border along simply enormous now.

With the Crown Prince's eyes as wide and round as the masterfully crafted ceramic saucers used to hold _banchan_ during mealtimes, Taehyung feels the initial urge to laugh bubble up his throat. But for understanding of the circumstances, he only looks back at that wide-eyed gaze with a sense of foreboding.

"He- my brother left his bow outside my quarters earlier, before you arrived. He's probably here to retrieve it."

Jeongguk stares at his face for a moment longer before turning away to retrieve his fallen hat. Taehyung does the same.

Wordlessly adjusting the clumsy flaws in their manner of dress, their hands move quickly and with a efficiency that implies experience. They've been in this situation before, and neither are particularly concerned with someone barging in unannounced; however, both can unanimously agree that such scenarios are always hell on their nerves.

The degree of anxiety felt only depended on how close of a call it was.

"I have no qualms with being seen here in your company, Taehyung." Jeongguk says quietly, firmly. "But, I'm not certain if—"

The quiet waver in Jeongguk's voice and the solemn slide of his gaze from the ground to Taehyung's face thereafter clarifies his feelings on the matter.

He's concerned about Taehyung, and _uncertain_. Uncertain of how unfavorably the Second Imperial Prince Hoseok will react to Jeongguk's presence behind closed doors when he leaves, the fixed scapegoat of whom will be Taehyung. 

 A reassurance is in order, Taehyung decides immediately. "You don't need to concern yourself about me, Jeongguk. I know Hoseok better than you do, and he won't take his ill feelings any further than a harsh word or two."

While relations between the children of the Queen Consort and the Royal Noble Consort are tense at best, with interactions kept to a minimum, the sole exception lies with Jeongguk and Taehyung.

Both have come to acquire a modicum of mutual respect for each other's families as a result, and maintain unbiased courtesies that would be normally deprived from them had the matter of lineage gone to their heads. Of course, such knowledge of the former and latter is only in the possession of their attendants.

Jeongguk gives him a look that is both subtle and uneasy. "Very well. He _is_ your blood-brother, so I'll take your word for it."

Outside, Hoseok speaks to one of the attendants. Hoseok's commanding tone can be clearly heard and recognized as the loudest speaker Taehyung as ever known, but a few seconds after, he thinks he can distinguish Jimin's higher-pitched, infinitely more humble voice.

Jimin's inclusion is telling in more ways than one and comprehension hits him like a splash of cold water; Attendant Park is buying them time.

"My attendant is affording us time to gather our bearings. Allow me to go and return my brother's bow while you—"

Jeongguk cuts him off quickly, his hastiness both likely owed to the sound of foot steps outside. "—While I stay here? No. That would be feigning absence, and your brother would see that. Even our shoes are outside for everyone to see. Will you have me humiliate the Second Imperial Prince like that?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Taehyung recognizes the sensibility present in Jeongguk's words. On the other hand, however, there would be more fodder for tense interactions and undesirable outcomes should Jeongguk expose himself to Hoseok, leading him to believe ignorance to be bliss in this case.

But before long, Jimin poses a question that is clearly addressed to Taehyung, and through a forcibly quick reaction—

Taehyung is not the first to answer.

By the time he realizes, Jeongguk's voice has become more authoritative than anything he could muster on such short notice. Taehyung lets him take the reins with bated breath, watching the younger fit a hand at the ledge of the shoji door, and _tug_.

 " _That won't be necessary_." 

 

The Second Imperial Prince, Kim Hoseok, is a fairly well-liked and reputable figure despite his lowly birth by the court's standards.

Due to being well-versed in a variety of soldierly arts, such as archery and swordplay, the prince has caught the eye of both commoners and military officials alike with his martial skills, and on more than one occasion. It's an acknowledgement that has also garnered the ire of a few opposing nobles to be sure, such as the Queen Consort, the First Imperial Prince Seokjin, as well as their respective followers. Jeongguk's own Head Eunuch bears a flagrant dislike for the prince, deeming Hoseok to be a threat to Jeongguk's potential future regime as the Crown Prince.

Jeongguk himself could care less for the prince's exploits. Envy or wariness does not come to him easily when he thinks of Prince Hoseok. Rather, he considers the brother of Taehyung to be—

hopeless.

Healthy of physique and handsome of face, Hoseok's popularity seems near guaranteed when his status as an illegitimate son of the king is not considered, hand-in-hand. Only, it's rather unfortunate that Hoseok is fighting an _uphill_ battle to overcome his status. One that he's determined to win despite the odds stacked against him, and with a favorable outcome that will end with Hoseok laying future claim to the throne as the Crown Prince.

He bears neither ill intent nor judgement for Hoseok, but he simply adores Taehyung more.

Hoseok's contendership in the race to earn the favors of officials and nobles alike will _not_ end favorably for Taehyung.

Poor, innocent Taehyung. As the only prince to have no plans of attaining kingship, he is the only one to be completely exempt from the dangerous political game that has entrapped the masses of the court.

Jeongguk would do anything to make it stay that way. 

 

It is such resolve that comes to mind when he faces Hoseok now, positioned a little ways above on the wooden platform while the Second Imperial Prince stands below. 

Had he not been so observant, he might have completely missed the way Hoseok's expression sours at this realization. Neither of them are particularly ignorant, after all.

"Ah, if it isn't His Majesty, Crown Prince Jeongguk and the Fourth Imperial Prince of the Jeon Dynasty! It is truly an honor to cross paths with you here." 

Yoongi flickers in and out of his line of sight, but Jeongguk pays the hovering attendant little mind. "The honor is mine, Prince Hoseok. I would apologize for keeping Taehyung from you, as it seems your nature of business with him is more urgent than mine."

 Hoseok has calmed his nerves to the point of sharp finesse. His expression betrays nothing but neutral, almost cold courtesy, and it reminds Jeongguk of his own attitude towards his political enemies.

Impressive, Jeongguk thinks.

Except that he doesn't view Hoseok as a competitor; not when he's Taehyung's brother. _Never_.

"Your apology is unfounded, Your Majesty. I am sure you had good reason to associate with my brother this afternoon. Instead, forgive me for cutting your endeavors short." Hoseok hides his irritation well. Perhaps, even far too well.

Behind him, Taehyung seems to shift uneasily, unused to the nameless, undefinable tension in the air.

Jeongguk doesn't miss the way Hoseok's eyes, formerly trained on his person only, shift to the side. He starts to divert Hoseok's attention with a friendly smile. " _Your Majesty_? Please, drop the formalities. We both share the blood of the king, so it is only natural for his sons to call each other no other title but _brother_."

"Brother?" Hoseok repeats after a slightly stilted pause. Jeongguk has his full attention now; though admittedly, not for the right reasons. "My apologies for being so careless in addressing you. I would not trample over your good intentions willingly, Prince Jeongguk."

 _Prince Jeongguk_. Never had he thought that such a title could be used to insult him.

Hoseok has blatantly ignored his proclamation of their shared blood, and behind the Hoseok and _his_ Eunuch, Jeongguk can feel the fury of Yoongi even from such a distance as he draws his hands into his green sleeves

Regardless, Jeongguk is not offended. For Taehyung's sake, he won't be. "I would expect nothing less from such a well-mannered individual such as yourself. Surely, you bear no bone of ill-intent in your body for anyone- much less one for me, brother."

There's a certain factor of predictability present in Hoseok's expression when the word _brother_ leaves Jeongguk's lips. Written clear as day in the tight line of the prince's mouth and the agitated furrow of a dark brow, but made even more pronounced when Hoseok begins to speak. 

"Your words flatter me beyond recognition, _Jeongguk_. Perhaps such an honor would be better reserved for someone _more well-suited_."

Peeving the prince off had _not_ been Jeongguk's intention. 

"I can see no other individual more fit to be flattered than the one in front of me. Someone with your level of militaristic expertise is undoubtedly worthy of praise! There is hardly a person in our ever respectable country that does not acknowledge your grace in handling the bow. With arrows that all shoot sharp and true, I would be hard-pressed to find a better archer than the Second Imperial Prince."

Flattery is an easy device to use in court, and should the situation call for it, a surefire solution to defusing tension. It takes Jeongguk less than a minute to realize he's made a dire mistake in using it.

Hoseok suddenly bursts into laughter, face crinkled with bright elation. _Too_ bright. "—Ahhh, forgive me for appearing so undignified. You simply put me on the spot with your praise, Prince Jeongguk."

"Is that so? I ask for your forgiveness, then." Jeongguk says with the appropriate amount of remorse in his smile, close-mouthed and placating.

The quickness in Hoseok's response is unexpected, as is the seamless transition from humored to _knowing_ in his gaze. "Not at all. Forgive me for my insolence, but your forgiveness is not what I would ask for in this situation."

Jeongguk is decisive in reaching a conclusion, much to the affront of a certain Head Eunuch of his. "I understand. A favor, then? Perhaps you are deserving of such after being subjected to my excessive flattery."

"Oh, no, no. Your flattery has bestowed upon me a rare honor that I am grateful for." Hoseok bears his teeth in a smile. "Allow me to clarify, my Prince- I would only ask for a simple word of confirmation."

Confirmation? As long as such confirmation did not concern matters better left unaddressed, Jeongguk is fine with indulging the request. "Please elaborate."

"Will you be participating in the annual archery competition this year?"

 Jeongguk suddenly understands why Hoseok had gone to the trouble of asking. Had he been in the prince's position, Jeongguk would have done much the same:

It is not uncommon knowledge that Prince Hoseok is increasing the number of visits to the archery grounds outside the palace. A maneuvering of his schedule that subtly excluded him from the watchful eye of his competitors. For had he chose to train within the palace grounds, he would most definitely have been spied upon by the followers of princes and princesses not his own.

By probing Jeongguk for answers, Hoseok is scoping out the competition for the annual archery contest:

The annual archery competition was a yearly fixture meant to showcase the abilities of the country's best archers. Although in reality, such an event is designed to compliment the skills of noblemen only- and more specifically, the sons of the king. It's only natural that such a selective pool of contestants would bring forward an equally selective nature of spectators. Namely, both the major royalty and the military officials of the court.

The event also had the honor of being the only contest hosted by the court to be open for public viewership. Commoners, too, would be able to engage in the practice of enjoying the show.

In other words, there would be no better opportunity to win over hearts and favors alike(to a certain extent) than at such a competition.

It just so happened that Hoseok's skill with the bow has deemed him the most viable contender to win. But Hoseok would have no chance of winning if Crown Prince Jeongguk was participating, for obvious reasons of the _botched_ nature.

Fortunately for the Second Imperial Prince, Jeongguk has no interest in such an unfair competition.

"Unfortunately, I will _not_ be participating this year. I'm afraid that such an affair is a subject of great—"

His train of thought is broken by Yoongi's abrupt appearance in the conversation. The eunuch has stepped forward from the sidelines in an obvious attempt to approach the two princes, and Jeongguk's averted attention prompts Hoseok to turn and look.

"Forgive me for my rude intrusion, but Prince Jeongguk- I am afraid it is time to make haste to your next class. Scholar Kang's economic class is an affair you must attend to with timely urgency, after all."

"Ah, is it already that time?" Jeongguk catches on quickly despite the eunuch's bowed head. 

The man gives a firm nod and Jeongguk turns his head, meeting the gaze of the Second Imperial Prince to issue a farewell. "Prince Hoseok."

"Your Majesty," Hoseok says simply, sounding polite in courtesy but appearing unnatural in the blankness of his expression. The equally stoic appearance of Attendant Namjoon next to him only complements the prince's disposition.

As he turns to leave, Jeongguk feels Taehyung's eyes searing into his back behind him. A farewell between them isn't required but Taehyung rectifies the unneeded courtesy with a sudden, offhand phrase:

"Prince Jeongguk! I ask that you do not allow the title of the scroll to leave your mind. _Remember;_ it is called Three Moons and Three Nights. You will find it in the Royal Library, to be sure."

Three Moons and Three Nights; a cryptic message for 'I will meet you again on the third night', so three days from now.

With the undoubtable amount of hovering Hoseok will do over his younger brother after this visit, he finds it hard-pressed to find any fault with an additional meeting protocol.

"Of course. My gratitude, Prince Taehyung."

 

With the respect appropriately due to the exit of a royal family member, Taehyung watches with solemn composure as the Crown Prince makes his leave. In front of him, Hoseok is similarly captured in attention.

However, the tables turn as soon as the last attendant in Jeongguk's entourage leaves the courtyard.

 "I won't ask why Crown Prince Jeongguk was in your quarters." Hoseok starts, voice bearing an acidic edge that takes him by surprise. A sentence devoid of formalities even in the company of their retainers speaks volumes of the elder's disapproval.

Taehyung would be lying if he said he wasn't at least marginally affected by that tone.

Or at least, led to stew inwardly with unease at the unspoken _implications_ , because to his knowledge,Hoseok _doesn't know about_ —

"And why not?" Taehyung smiles in an attempt to resolve the dour expression on Hoseok's face, and to still the tremble in his own heart.

"If you did, I would give you the answer that His Majesty was simply looking for suggestions on worthy scrolls, and that I was more than happy to oblige him with the naming of some notable works."

Hoseok is unimpressed, and even Jimin who barely distinguishes himself from the line of attendants, seems to peer at him with round and disbelieving eyes.

"Taehyung, _you don't read_."

"Perhaps, I have changed my ways. With you making prolonged trips to the archery fields, would you really blame me for taking up a hobby out of _boredom_?"

Aligning with his innate prediction, Hoseok sighs in exasperation. "I wouldn't dare to blame you for a lot of things. But this- whatever you call it. Sharing Jeongguk's company is too much."

In short time, the man makes to shift closer to sit on the wooden platform. Taehyung tentatively takes a seat beside his brother, and he doesn't dare to meet his eyes until he sees Hoseok turn his head.

His profile is more than enough. But a quick glance at Hoseok's profile asserts a more startling image to the forefront of his mind:

For a moment there, in the resignation inlaid in the slump of normally robust shoulders, and a downcast gaze- Hoseok looked like a man well beyond his years.

Partly because of him, Taehyung thinks with a degree of guilt. So, he maintains respect in wordless, timeless silence.

"Taehyung, do you understand why I want to be king?"

The younger lifts his head from his lap with a startled blink. "You want to secure better statuses for the Kim family."

Hoseok had explicitly stated in the past that he was doing it for his sake, as well as Myeonbin's. The three children of the deceased Royal Noble Consort were nigh inseparable in their childhood, but only Hoseok had known their late mother to a memorable degree, and Taehyung had always assumed his unspoken reason for contendership to have been contrived from her will. Not that Taehyung ever thought to ask out of sensitivity.

"That's partly the reason." Hoseok supplies slowly, elbows crooked to prop his upper body up as he leans back. 

Taehyung observes the ceiling with him, despite finding nothing of interest in the dusty wood and peaking shingles.

After a short while, it becomes clear that Hoseok has no intentions of elaborating.

Curiously, he probes the silence. "Will you ever tell me the rest of it?"

Hoseok suddenly leans over, arm stretched over Taehyung's knee, and he realizes with understated alarm that the elder had been reaching for his bow. An item that was almost but not quite forgotten about by the latter.

"A story for another time." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *—Jeongguk's family
> 
> (x)*—Taehyung's family
> 
>  
> 
> King Jeon Inhyeon
> 
> Queen Consort Jeon Junghwa*
> 
> Deceased Royal Noble Consort Kim Taebin(concubine)
> 
> —
> 
> 1st Imperial Princess Insung*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 2nd Imperial Princess Myeonbin
> 
> 3rd Imperial Princess Hwayeon*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 4th Imperial Princess Sungyi*—married off to foreign prince(?)
> 
> 5th Imperial Princess Yujin*
> 
> 6th Imperial Princess Yoonhye*
> 
> —
> 
> 1st Imperial Prince Seokjin*
> 
> 2nd Imperial Prince Hoseok
> 
> 3rd Imperial Prince Taehyung
> 
> 4th Imperial Prince Jeongguk*
> 
> —
> 
> Eunuchs Namjoon, Yoongi*, Jimin


End file.
